The technical field is related to a method for manufacturing a memory device, such as a flash memory device, e.g., a NAND memory device.
A memory device may be used in write operations for storing data and may be used in read operations for retrieving data. A memory device may include floating gates and shallow trench isolation (STI) members positioned between the floating gates.
In manufacturing of the memory device, after the STI members have been formed, some unwanted insulating material portions (e.g., oxide portions) may remain on sidewalls of the floating gates and may not be substantially removed. The remaining insulating material portions may negatively affect performance of the floating gates. As a result, performance and/or quality of the memory device may be unsatisfactory.